


talk so pretty (but your heart got teeth)

by LittleSpoonSebastian



Category: SHINee
Genre: 5sos inspired title, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fisting, Bondage, Bottom Choi Minho, Butt Plugs, Enemas, Established Relationship, F/M, GIRLee, Genderfluid Character, Lube, Mentioned Kim Jonghyun, Mentioned Kim Kibum | Key, Mentioned Lee Jinki | Onew, Mistress, Overuse of Lube, POV Third Person, Pegging, Pet Names, Present Tense, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Song: Teeth (5 Seconds of Summer), Strap-Ons, Top Lee Taemin, WAM, i accidentally made this a feature length fic instead of a quick smut, now that i mention it, the idea blossomed and i added like 6000 kinks, they/them pronouns, zipties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoonSebastian/pseuds/LittleSpoonSebastian
Summary: She straddles his thighs and says a little louder, with a little less sweetness in her voice,"And…if… I wanted to take all this off andwreckyou… would you let me?"-Or: Taeyeon does the binkle bonkle with her lil' whiney submissive Minho because she does what she motherfuckin' wants.[dedicated to nopeeking890 pls check them out!! thank you so much for beta reading bby ily]
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nopeeking890](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopeeking890/gifts).



> so like. i wrote too much so i decided to make it a couple parts rather than a oneshot  
> this is only because i want to get smth out now so i can start another shinee idea i have, so look forward to that  
> actually maybe dont look forward to it my dysfunctional ass cant write consistently

-

Minho has already left by the time Tae wakes up properly. Wednesdays are their best days. No lectures until 1pm, and nothing after 3pm. They usually sleep in until eleven on their sacred Wednesdays. On the other hand Wednesdays fucking suck, because Minho's in two different lectures ranging from 8am to 3pm and has a shift starting at 4pm and lasting to 9pm, and that means Tae can't spend time with him until later.

They sit in the explosion of pillows and covers for a while. They reach for their phone and look through the messages they were sent while they were asleep. There's the usual sap from Minho, the whole "I love you so much xx I'll see you tonight" to which Tae replies "love you Minnie xoxo"

There are a few texts from Jinki, one being a random picture of a dog he saw on the street. Tae types out "now that's a good fckin boy right there" and then realises that Jinki isn't as into meme culture as someone like Jonghyun is, so they end up sending "cute :3". There is a single text from Kibum that was sent around 11pm, simply stating, "I'm sorry for the flood of texts you're about to get. I didn't mean to say your name in his presence."

Tae will never get over how formally Kibum texts sometimes. They flick through Jonghyun's messages sent from last night:

hiii tae do you liketaco bell  
we could try taco bell togetherr when we go to america  
kibum says its to greasy he doesnt wanna go with meee  
hey  
:/  
taeeee stop igniting me  
*ignotinf  
*ignorijg  
*ignog

They laugh fondly and reply, "yes i wanna try taco bell. hope ur tolerating ur hangover :3".

They eventually get out of bed at half past eleven and shower before standing and staring at their wardrobe for a few minutes before picking out a cute pair of dungarees that cut off as shorts. They also grab a cute t-shirt with dark blue horizontal stripes, and a pair of thick black leggings. They try to drag all their hair back into a ponytail but end up giving up and leaving it half down. Once they've changed they enter the kitchen and make a cup of coffee, bringing it back to their bedroom where they make the bed and sit back in it with their laptop.

Their phone chimes. It's another reply from Minho, "do you have any specific pronouns today baby?" Taeyeon thinks for a second… She feels extra feminine today, and her outfit is sort of helping her feel that way, since she usually just wears oversized hoodies and a pair of leggings. She taps out a reply as she waits for her laptop to load up the home screen, "she/her right now. love you xx".

-

When Taeyeon arrives back from her lecture she quickly showers and changes into something a little more comfortable. That means an oversized band t-shirt that she got from a gig years ago. It's white with a faded, baby blue version of the logo, and it just reaches her mid-thighs. She then pulls on a pair of cute booty shorts, and then thick knee-high socks that are white with a tiny pink bow at the top. She decides against excessive makeup and just goes with some clear gloss and mascara to feel that little bit cuter.

She gets out her books and turns the TV on, planning to do some light studying that will inevitably turn into just watching TV. She curls into herself with a pillow in her arms, reading a page of her English textbook. She spares a few glances at the door. Minho should be back soon to change and get ready for his shift, and then he'll be off and Tae will be alone again for another five hours. She sighs and puts the textbook down, reaching for the remote and rewinding to the start of the episode again. She wasn't paying attention to the show.

The door swings open in the corner of her eye and she jumps a little as Minho parades into the room, yanks his mask off, and dumps his shit on the floor. He kicks the door closed without turning to it and then spots Taeyeon on the couch. He quickly strides up to her and leans over the arm of the couch, holding her by the waist with both his large hands and pressing their lips together in a hasty kiss. Tae breathes out a laugh through her nose as she kisses him back, trying to move her hands around him.

Minho pulls back and starts to leave a trail of tiny little soft kisses across her jaw to her right ear, to which Tae giggles,  
"Well this is unexpected. Did something good happen?" Minho grins the biggest, most stupid grin Tae has ever seen in her life. He replies,  
"My shift got cancelled because of this new guy who's being shown the ropes today." Tae gasps lightly,  
"Does that mean we're both staying home for the rest of the day?"

Minho nods with the same grin still on his face.

-

Taeyeon runs her hands down Minho's bare chest, feeling the definition of each individual muscle that makes up his abs. How she got this lucky, having a man like this as her boyfriend, she'll never know. She ignores the fact that her t-shirt hangs low and exposes a little cleavage as she crawls onto Minho and tucks her hair behind her ear, knowing fully that Minho on the other hand is definitely not ignoring the wardrobe malfunction.

She leans down and kisses him, arching her back in a way that has her ass raised because she knows that pose makes her look sexy as fuck. Slowly she drags her foot up the older's leg, deepening the kiss as she goes and holding his cheek as delicately as she can. She pulls back as she presses her crotch down onto Minho's, just so that she can hear the small moan that he lets out as he exhales heavily. The core of her body flares up in a wave of pleasure as she starts grinding on him.

Her rhythm is slow, but her movement is thorough and liquid-like. She's like music, like a bass-heavy, heated song that comes on in a nightclub, the kind where everyone gets up and moves until they're taken to another body to press up against. She's hot on his skin as she sighs out a breath, and Minho reaches under the loose t-shirt and holds her waist. His dick is hardening in his jeans every time she pushes herself onto it.

He looks up at her,  
"Hi."

"Hi."

"What-" Minho starts, then he takes a deep breath and says,  
"What do you wanna do?" Taeyeon smiles, and replies in a breathy whisper,  
"Well, what are you willing to do?" Their lips connect in a quick kiss, and then Minho replies,  
"Just about anything."

"Anything?" Taeyeon asks, moving down his body and letting her hands slowly slide down to his zipper, deftly unzipping it. Nothing is said as he sits up a little, still reclined on the pillows, and she edges his jeans down to his mid-thighs, sort of trapping his legs together.  
"... So if I wanted to do this-" she says as she cups his dick through the fabric of his underwear. Minho sucks in a breath of air through gritted teeth.

Taeyeon is looking up at his face and she smiles when she sees his reaction, smiles so innocently that it's sickening. Minho can never get enough of her false innocence, the way she talks so sweetly to him whilst doing such depraved things. She slowly massages his dick through the fabric, giving him feather-light touches that barely register with him, but still make him tense up.

She straddles his thighs and says a little louder, with a little less sweetness in her voice,  
"And… _if_ … I wanted to take all this off and _wreck_ you… would you let me?" Minho exhales heavily, gripping Tae's hands. He manages to mumble as she starts working his underwear down too,  
"You've- ah- you've got all night to wreck me. If that's what you want… Mistress?" Taeyeon feels heat in her core when she hears the name. Well if he wants to play that game so can she…

She pulls his jeans and underwear off in one smooth, slow motion,  
"Spread your legs for me, sweetheart," she says firmly, watching Minho assume the position without hesitation, not saying a word. Tae has a small power boost from seeing her boyfriend completely naked whilst she is still fully clothed. But she balances it out and slowly pulls off her t-shirt. Minho gasps quietly when he sees what she's wearing underneath.

A few weeks ago she had ordered some underwear online, planning ahead for an occasion like this. There were a few pairs that she bought, like a silky navy blue bra and a white lacy set. But the one she's wearing is black and lacy, and the lace clings her ribs and goes all the way to her waist. The panties are semi transparent at the sides and also lacy, but they won't be on for long.

"Do you like it sweetheart? Do you like when Mistress dresses up just to treat you?" She asks as she edges off her booty shorts, leaving her in just the underwear and knee-high socks. Minho nods. She kneels between Minho's legs and cups his cheek with her left hand, the other trailing up his leg and to his thigh, where she keeps her flat palm still, feeling the muscles tense when her lips brush over his ear,  
"Hm? Use your words, sweetheart."

"Yes, Mistress. I like it when you treat me." Minho breathes out in a hushed tone. That careful, muted tone that he only uses at times like this, when one wrong move could cause Tae to snap. As much as he loves when that happens, he likes her more gentle, sickeningly sweet state more. He wants to savour this.

Taeyeon moves away and gets off the bed. Minho watches attentively as she goes to the dresser and opens the bottom drawer, bending over excessively just to taunt him. She takes out the black box and, rather than taking out just one thing, she puts the box on the bed and closes the drawer. She smirks at the look on Minho's face and confides,  
"Mistress can't quite decide what to do with you yet," she opens the lid and takes out the large bottle of lube, then puts the box against the footboard,  
"Either way, I have to prep your pretty hole, sweetheart."

She uncaps the lube bottle and pours some on her fingers. It's a lot and it drips onto the bed but she doesn't care. The amount of obscene things she plans to do on the bed will call for a full clean-up by the end of the night anyway. She puts the bottle in the box and scoots between Minho's legs again. With her dry hand she presses the inside of his thigh, promoting him to spread his legs wider. She then spreads her palm over his chest and guides him to lay back a little more so she can access his hole better.

"Keep your hands flat on the bed for now, sweetheart. Make as much sound as you want, but no touching, and no moving your legs," she mutters, more focused on wiping the excess lube around the ring of muscle and rubbing around it carefully to warm it up. Minho gasps, and his legs move a little when the cold lube touches his skin, but he relaxes slightly once it warms up. Tae keeps her dry hand on his thigh to make sure he doesn't close his legs any more. Finally she presses the tip of her slick middle finger against Minho's puckered hole, and Minho clenches to try and take her in.

But she knows what he wants, he wants her to get inside him quickly, so she drags it out to make him squirm. Tae presses the tip inside and keeps going until her fist is touching his ass, and her middle finger is fully sheathed inside him. She plays with Minho a little, curling her finger and exploring the tight walls, making his breath hitch. He still remains silent, so she pulls her finger out and her ring finger joins it as it goes back in again. Finally Minho shows a more reactive response, closing his leg a little and letting out a small, cut-off moan.

Tae presses his thigh which prompts him to spread his leg again. She says firmly,  
"Keep your legs spread. Don't make me repeat myself again." Then she pulls her fingers back and presses them back inside him, feeling his hole start to stretch and feel looser around the digits. Quickly after she adds a third and fourth finger, and soon she's thrusting in and out of his ass and Minho's squirming and moaning against the headboard, struggling to keep his hands flat on the bed.

A few thrusts later she happens across his prostate, rubbing against it with the tips of her fingers. Minho jumps and gasps, accidentally inhaling his own spit and ending up coughing and spluttering. He breaks the rule and moves his hands to cover his mouth, but Tae isn't gonna punish him for it. She rubs his up his side soothingly and assures him,  
"Easy, sweetheart… deep breaths…" He stops coughing quickly after the small mishap, and Taeyeon asks quietly just to make sure,  
"You know your safeword if you need to use it. Are you ready to continue?"

"Y-yes Mistress…" Minho says in a smaller voice than before, putting his hands back on the bed. Taeyeon smiles and brushes past his prostate again,  
"Good boy." He lets out a high whine and his body twists as the heat flares up in his body. Tae leans into the curve of his body and runs her free hand up his chest until it reaches his neck. She grabs a handful of hair at the back of his head and yanks it back, and she mouths at his neck hungrily. Minho moans louder than before through tightly closed lips, not daring to move from underneath her.

Tae loosens her grip on his hair, pulls her fingers out and wipes them briefly on the sheets, and holds his head with both hands to kiss him deeply. She's in full control, guiding both of their heads to lock lips. When she pulls back she whispers,  
"Such a good boy," which makes Minho sigh shakily. She continues,  
"Staying so still and compliant for Mistress while I stretch you out. You're doing well, sweetheart."

She leans back to the box and places it in her lap, searching deftly through each item. Her fingers stop on their pink glass plug. She bought it a while ago because she thought the heart base would look so cute decorating Minho's hole, but she ended up using it more, wearing it discreetly when she went out alone. It's not too big but it's pretty wide, which makes it good for staying inside her without much effort. She picks it up and places it to the side. Minho watches her every move with anticipation.

She takes out an 8 inch black dildo made of silicone. They use it most often out of the dildos they own. She also retrieves her strap-on harness and places them on the bed. Minho asks in a small voice,  
"A-are you gonna use all of these, Mistress?" Tae smiles at him,  
"Maybe. Not just yet though, sweetheart," and she takes out a small egg vibrator with a wired remote,  
"First of all, Mistress wants you to keep still." Once she's laid everything out, she closes the box and puts it on the floor beside the bed.

Tae stands up and leans over to give Minho a soft kiss on the temple,  
"Now stay still for me, sweetheart." She leaves the room quickly and returns within a minute, holding a handful of blue zip ties and scissors. Tae kneels on the bed in front of the younger. Firstly she places a pillow under Minho so his ass is a little higher off the bed, then she takes his left hand, guiding it up to the post. She says firmly,  
"Keep your hand there." Grabbing a zip tie, she loops it around his wrist and the top of the post, and tightens it enough for Minho to be safe, but unable to escape. She repeats this with his right hand, then sits against the footboard with her legs spread and knees bent, stares straight at Minho…

And Taeyeon starts touching herself.

Minho groans at the sight, knowing exactly what she is doing. The sight of her rubbing her clit through her panties is turning him on greatly, and he can't do anything about it. While she whines at the slow touches, he whines at the lack of touch he's receiving. He's desperate. His hole is gaping from taking almost her whole fist, and he needs to be stuffed full with something, anything.

Tae stops and pulls off her panties, which end up on the floor with the rest of her clothes, and she assumes the position again. She gathers the moisture on her ring and index fingers and slowly presses inside of her cunt, starting with the two digits straight away. With her other hand she teases herself, circling her clit with one finger. She lets out a high whine and throws her head back for a moment. Minho pulls against the zip ties. He wants to be right there pleasing his Mistress. He draws his thighs together and squirms, trying to grasp some form of relief.

Tae adds a third finger, but only for a moment just to stretch herself enough for the vibrator. She takes the egg vibrator and pushes it inside without any lube, then she reaches for the remote and turns it onto a low setting, moaning as it buzzes inside of her. Tae looks at Minho struggling and smiles lazily, breathing heavily as she tucks the wired remote into her knee-high sock, and she says,  
"I bet you want Mistress to touch you so bad, sweetheart. Hm? Do you want me to fill your pretty hole?"

Minho nods. Taeyeon sighs,  
"What have I said about not being verbal? Use your words." He mumbles in a tinier voice than before,  
"I'm sorry, Mistress."

"Thank you. Now answer my question."

"Y-yes please Mistress. Please fill my hole."

Tae connects their lips in a swift, fluid motion, and then pulls back and takes the black dildo from on top of the sheets. She unbuckles the front of the harness and slides the base of the dildo into place, then tightens it and stands up. She pulls it over her bare crotch and fastens it around her waist. After kneeling on the bed again with her legs slightly apart, Taeyeon opens the lube and lets some dribble over Minho's hole, even though there's a lot still there. Minho tugs against the zip ties with a small moan.

Taeyeon doesn't say a thing, she only lifts Minho's left leg and hooks it over her shoulder, keeping it up by holding his thigh. Minho himself splays his right leg out and presents his ass to her. She holds the base of the dildo and pushes the tip into his hole without second thought,  
"Take some nice deep breaths for me sweetheart." Instead of taking deep breaths like she told him to, Minho whines and pulls against the zip ties as she pushes in with ease, the dildo getting a little wider at the end before her hips meet his ass and she's fully inside. Minho pants and moans as she pats his ass supportively,  
"There we go. Does that feel good, sweetheart?"

Minho can't do anything but moan in response.

"Yeah? Does it feel good?" Taeyeon asks louder with a smile and a hint of sweetness in her voice. There's nothing she loves more than belittling him, taunting him when he can't speak up for himself. She leans down and rolls her hips slightly, barely touching his prostate just to tease him, and she wraps her other hand around his dick and pumps it slowly. Minho's a moaning mess as he tugs on the restraints and digs his right leg into the mattress.

Tae leans forward and starts thrusting deeper and a little faster, letting go of his leg and using her right hand to support herself over him. Minho hooks his now-freed leg over Taeyeon's ass, and he forgets his place for a second, too lost in the connection between them both, and he whispers,  
"Tae-"

Taeyeon slaps him hard across the face, causing Minho to whimper quietly. She spits at him,  
"That's not my fucking name. Say my name. My real one." Minho's heart is pounding so hard he can feel it in his ears as he answers in a whisper,  
"M-mistress."

Taeyeon grabs a fistful of hair and yanks his head to the side, growling straight into his ear,  
"Louder, asshole."

"Mistress!" he whines.

As quickly as it started, she leans back and smiles at him, saying so softly that Minho feels his heart drop to his stomach,  
"That's much better. Don't make that mistake again, sweetheart." She keeps thrusting inside him at a regular pace. The vibrator is pushing her towards orgasm slowly, but the sight of Minho falling apart after each stroke is a lot more enticing. No words are exchanged between them as Taeyeon increases the vibration intensity with a small moan. Minho is getting more vocal now as Taeyeon increases the pace.

"Mistress!" He whimpers. He's close. The constant attack on his prostate is driving him crazy. There's a warm heat building inside him and he clenches hard, trying to chase the feeling. His back arches as he pulls on the restraints, and Taeyeon asks him breathlessly,  
"Are you close?" Minho whines loudly in response. Tae grabs Minho's leg by the thigh and positions it so that his legs are more spread. She rolls her hips hastily and chases her own orgasm.

Minho is starting to get loud, now. Taeyeon leans back into him and their lips collide in a messy kiss, the kind of kiss that has no formality or technique to it. A kiss where etiquette is forgotten in the heat of the moment and there are teeth grinding together and lips getting bitten and caught but they both don't care because they're so damn close. They just need this.

Taeyeon comes first. She whines into the kiss and thrusts faster and deeper, deepening her orgasm and leaving her thighs shaking with the oversensitivity and strain. Then after a few seconds of frantic grinding Minho clenches hard around the dildo and throws his head back into the pillows with a cry. He rocks his hips, riding out the waves of pleasure erupting from inside him. His eyes are squeezed shut but all he sees is a long, drawn-out flash of white that comes fast and leaves slow.

When he opens his eyes again Taeyeon has pulled out and is sitting facing him, unfastening the harness. She smiles at him, a smile that's comforting, not dominating,  
"How are you feeling?" Minho knows that this scene is over, and he smiles lethargically at her,  
"Good."

"Good?"

"Mm."

After a few moments of silence Taeyeon smirks and leans over him, whispering into his ear,  
 _"Do you wanna feel even better?"_


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a lil more spicie Minho better hold on to his shorts oh wait he isn't wearing anything

~

_"Do you wanna feel even better?"_

Minho nods, and Tae takes the scissors she brought in earlier, carefully taking the zip ties and cutting Minho free. Once he's free to move he lies down a little, but Tae doesn't give him much time to rest, as she stands by the edge of the bed and pats his thigh, saying,  
"Come here and lie on your stomach, sweetheart."

Almost immediately Minho is back in the scene. He slowly goes to lie down on his stomach at the edge of the bed, so his bent legs come down to the floor. He automatically spreads his legs. She takes the pillow he was just resting on and taps his lower back, indicating him to raise his hips so she can slide the pillow underneath him and lift him a little.

Tae doesn't speak much; she wants her actions to be a surprise to him. She grabs a folded towel and lays it on the floor between his legs.  
"Are you ready, sweetheart?" She asks. Minho says with a small voice,  
"Yes Mistress."

Tae takes the lube bottle and pours a vast amount into her cupped palm. She spreads it over Minho's hole, and doesn't hesitate to press three fingers inside already. He's stretched enough that it doesn't quite hurt, and even if it did there's so much lube that it won't hurt for long. Minho still whines into the sheets, grasping handfuls of it and arching his back.

Taeyeon smiles and pulls out her fingers. Now he's used to the stretch again she gathers the lube that has dripped down and positions her pinky against his hole along with her other fingers. This time when she presses them inside, Minho lets out a louder whine, his hips bucking and back raising as she hits his prostate. Tae slowly presses his lower back down onto the mattress, forcing him to arch his back as she shushes him gently.

She works her fingers in and out until he's stretched enough to take them all without much resistance. Minho by this point is feeling pretty fucked out already as he kicks his legs and grips the sheets. Just to mess with him she presses her fingers deeper and massages his prostate, making his body fight against her hand that's still pinning him in place. Minho tries to close his legs but Taeyeon notices and says firmly,  
"Keep your legs apart."

"Y-yes Mistress."

Taeyeon pulls out and grabs the lube again. He definitely doesn't need more, but they both love how it feels to have way too much lube dripping down them both. She squeezes the bottle directly onto Minho's hole, watching it drip inside with a depraved sense of intrigue. She presses down on his back again and rubs her fingers over his hole,  
"Deep breaths sweetheart."

She closes her fist and starts to push it inside of him. It doesn't fit at first when Minho tenses up and whimpers as he realises what she's doing, but he relaxes and her fist slowly edges deeper into his hole, stretching his rim beautifully around her skin. Taeyeon almost wants to take a picture. All the excess lube is gathering around her wrist as she works her fist deeper, and it's dripping down his thighs, making obscene noises that send burning sensations to Taeyeon's core.

"Mistress!"

"Shhhh. Just relax for me, sweetheart… good boy."

She twists her hand inside of him, feeling the tension as he struggles to take her whole fist. Minho's head turns to the side like he's trying to see what she's doing to him. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to this feeling, even though she has only fisted him a few times prior. He feels so full just like how he always craves, and he can feel just how wet everything is, making the whole experience less painful and even more pleasurable.

Taeyeon is thriving as she watches Minho fall to pieces before her eyes. His eyes close and he makes a sound of pure bliss as she rubs over his prostate. Taeyeon decides that now is the time to make use of the pink glass plug. Letting go of his back, she picks up the plug with her free hand. The top part is pretty thick; about as thick as her wrist, and it's not that long, but long enough to rub on his prostate if he moves too much. The main star of the show is the heart shaped handle at the end of the thin base. It will look so cute sitting between his cheeks, a pretty little decoration for her pretty little sweetheart.

She pulls her fist out slowly and, before the lube spills out, she plugs him up and pats his ass cheek gently. Minho whines in a mixture of confusion and pleasure, trying to turn to the side and propping himself up on one elbow,  
"Mistress? Wha- what are you doing?" Tae ignores his question and spreads his cheeks apart, admiring the adorable little pink heart sitting there. She twists it and pushes it around, whispering,  
"So pretty…"

Minho whines and turns back as his prostate is teased relentlessly. Eventually Taeyeon lets go of the plug and kneels on the bed, patting Minho's side as a prompt for him to get up and sit on the bed normally. Once he does she pulls him back and leans against the headboard with her arm around his waist, pulling him closer. After a few seconds she whispers,  
"How are you feeling, sweetheart? Good?" Minho nods and rests his head on her shoulder with a tiny satisfied smile,  
"I feel good, Mistress… th-thank you for taking care of me."

She chuckles and says,  
"You're so cute," to which the sub starts to nuzzle his head into the crook of her neck. Tae sneakily reaches his lap and starts to palm his dick, and Minho gasps and draws his legs together, bringing his knees up. Taeyeon smiles at his reaction and pushes his knees down so his legs lie straight on the bed,  
"Stay still, sweetheart. Let your Mistress touch your pretty cock."

But the more she strokes his cock the more he starts to move, grabbing handfuls of the sheets and moaning breathily. Every time he moves his legs Tae tries to force them down again. After a few minutes of Minho being so wriggly and fussy, Taeyeon stops with a sigh and leans close, so close in fact that he can feel her breath on his cheek,  
"Who told you it was okay to be so fussy, sweetheart?"

His eyes widen and he stumbles over his defence,  
"I'm sorry Mistress, I- I couldn't help-"  
She raises her eyebrows,  
"Ohhh, you couldn't help it? When you're with me, sweetheart, _I'm_ the one who decides if you can help it." She sits with her legs straight beside him,  
"Get over my lap, now." He breathes out a shaky breath when he realises what's about to happen. He lies on his front over Tae's lap, resting his head on his crossed arms and looking to the side.

"You're getting twenty. Count them."

He nods frantically. Before Taeyeon starts she plays with him a little, twisting the plug and working her hands over his plump ass cheeks. Finally the first spank lands on his right cheek, causing Minho to let out a small squeak and leaving a little mark as pink as the heart decorating his hole,  
"One…"  
The next hit is on his left cheek as she alternates to get him through the twenty more gradually. He squirms in her lap and squeezes his eyes shut,  
"T-two."

On the tenth harsh smack he starts to tear up and kick the air. Taeyeon wishes she had put Minho in some cute thigh high socks for this; he would've looked even more adorable and fussy if he was kicking his socked feet around. But he still looks adorable nonetheless. His ass is burning bright pink now as she lands the eleventh hit, and Minho cries out as his pain threshold is broken,  
"Eleven!"

"Over halfway now, sweetheart. You're doing well." Minho whines as she continues to spank him and he continues to count them tearfully.

After the final hit he has a few tears streaming down his face and he squirms in her lap. Tae guides him to sit up and holds him up in her lap despite how much bigger than her he is, and starts jerking him off quickly. He sobs and kicks the air again, and it doesn't take much at all before he comes once again with a whine muffled into Taeyeon's shoulder. The come spills onto his stomach and thighs, and some dribbles down Taeyeon's hand, which she wipes off on the sheets before she kisses his face gently and shushes him,  
"It's okay sweetheart, shhhh. You took it so well, you're a good boy again."

"I'm a good boy?" he asks, eyes wide and chest still rising and falling rapidly.

"Yes. You're my good boy."  
He nods with more tears in his eyes as he genuinely starts to believe that this is what he is now. He _is_ a good boy. And he is _her_ good boy.

"And good boys get rewards."

He looks up,  
"Rewards, Mistress?"

Taeyeon nods with a smile,  
"Yes. What should your little treat be, hm? Maybe you can wear your cute little heart plug while we go shopping tomorrow night, and _maybe_ Mistress will buy you a new toy if you behave extra well." Minho gasps,  
"Really?"

Taeyeon giggles at how excited he becomes,  
"Of course, sweetheart!"

Minho smiles and leans closer to her. If people find it weird or not, he will always be her good boy.


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um... this was meant to be a really short section of funny sex shop scene and then the bonk, but i got way too into it so heres some non-smutty chill stuff where kibum explains several sexy items to a very embarrassed ming

"Just a few more minutes, okay?" Tae says, shaking their hair out of their eyes again. They should've tied it up before setting off. Minho sighs and leans forward to turn the air conditioning on, even though he had complained that he was cold not even two minutes ago. Tae glances at him worriedly as they stop at a traffic light. It sucks that Minho gets motion sickness so easily. This is meant to be a good day.

They originally wanted this trip to happen last Thursday, after they promised Minho they would take him out to look around the shopping mall. They mainly want to take him to where Kibum works. It's a little shop in the corner of the mall called The Toy Store, which is, to put it simply, a sex shop. Every time Tae has visited before they went alone, and surprised Minho with their purchases later. This time they want to let Minho discover what he wants to try out, and just hope that Kibum doesn't give the couple any looks when he sees what they buy.

They drive over a harsh bump in the road which rattles the car, and Minho immediately whines at them while pouting,  
" _Taeeee_." Tae quickly apologises,  
"I'm sorry Minnie, I'm really trying to drive steady, I promise. The roads around here just suck." A few minutes later they pull into the car park and manage to find a space. Once they kill the engine Minho crosses his arms over his stomach and sighs,  
"Can I just… can I have a minute before we go?"

Tae coos quietly at him and leans over to cup his cheek, pressing a tiny kiss to his forehead. Then they twist their body to reach the back seats and grab their little black leather backpack, the one with the studs. It doesn't really suit the vibe of the rest of their outfit, which is a pink t-shirt and blue cropped jeans, but they can never be bothered to swap all their things to another bag. They open their bag and take their mask out, before opening the door and leaning over to Minho again,  
"You okay?"

He nods.

"Ready to go?"

He nods again and opens his own door. Tae smiles, excited to see what Minho will think of The Toy Store.

-

"Don't tell me you guys are gonna expose yourselves right in front of me," Kibum says monotonously. Tae scoffs and turns to him,  
"It's literally your job to sell sex toys. Don't act all grossed out just because it's _us_ buying them from you." Kibum rolls his eyes, but he's smirking at them when they turn back to Minho, who's feeling a little overwhelmed by the sheer variety of toys on the back shelf of the store. A lot overwhelmed, actually.

"Why the fuck would you need, like, more than three types of vibrator?" He whispers, picking one box off the shelf and reading the label under his breath. Kibum pipes up,  
"Oh, I've got that one. It has like 50 patterns. I used it last night actually." Tae scoffs again,  
"Okay, _that's_ TMI." Kibum defends immediately,  
"Well to be fair I didn't actually use it-"

"That's still TMI-"

"I used it on Jjong and I made him come like five times with it."

"Kib."

"He was so loud as well, whenever I put it on-"

"Kibum, shut _up_."

Kibum laughs at them but does actually shut up after that. Tae is so glad no-one else besides the girl at the checkout is in the store right now. Minho is still staring at the vibrators, a different box in his hand this time. He shoves it towards Tae, saying in an exasperated tone,  
"This one has a _heating_ function, Tae. What the fuck does that mean? Why would you want it to heat up?" Tae examines the box and reads,  
"Vibrating heat-up cock ring for- oh, well I guess some people… want a warm dick? I don't know."

Kibum laughs at the two of them,  
"Y'all are cute. And, yes, you do need more than three types of vibrator. There's so many combinations of functions. Also-" he slaps a box on the shelf like it's one of those bags of rice at a supermarket,  
"We get customers who only want toys that fit their aesthetic. This is serious stuff for some people."

Curiosity gets the better of Minho, who asks,  
"Do you have an aesthetic?" Kibum immediately replies,  
"Well, for me personally I don't mind but black is always preferred, obviously."

"Right, obviously," Tae cuts in, folding their arms and pretending not to be at least a little bit interested. Kibum ignores them,  
"Jonghyun wants his toys to be either black or purple, or both. Although he doesn't like the purple ribbon I got, we only use the black." Minho stares at him with wide eyes, but then decides against asking what they use ribbons for. Kibum keeps talking anyway,  
"Do you even know what you're looking for? Or did Tae just drag you here without any plans or anything?"

Tae scoffs again and walks over to look at the joke stuff near the checkout desk. They saw some stupid keyrings last time they came and they want to buy one now that they actually brought money. Minho glances at Tae and then tells Kibum in a hushed voice,  
"I don't- _actually_ know what I want? Tae brought me so I can like, explore what I wanna try out or whatever. But I don't even know where to start." He puts the box with the cock ring in it back on the shelf (in the wrong place but Kibum doesn't wanna point it out and embarrass him). He sighs and says in a significantly quieter voice,  
"I'm not even sure what my kinks are."

"Well, everyone starts off not knowing. You've just gotta try shit out I guess. That's how I found mine, and like, how everyone else found theirs." Minho leans back against another shelf and stares at the boxes. He starts,  
"But I-"

"You don't wanna buy something and then realise you don't like it. I get that, and I've been there. I bought one of those… those things that like, you put it inside and it opens with this little dial- oh, a speculum! That's what it's called. I don't know why I forgot that. Anyways, yeah, Jonghyun didn't like it and I wasn't really feeling it either. It just kind of chills in a box in our apartment now." Minho perks up a little at the description. Kibum notices and looks pointedly at the section a little further down the back wall,  
"It's with the medical play stuff if you wanna see what I mean."

Minho nods softly and walks over to that section. Kibum quickly puts the box in the right place before he follows him. Tae watches them both with a small smile. They hope Kibum helps him find something he likes.

Kibum picks up the plastic packet and shows it to him. The packet doesn't really hide much and it's pretty obvious what it is. Minho's cheeks tint a soft pink as he looks at the metal device. He asks,  
"But like, it's metal. Wouldn't that be cold?" Kibum smiles and replies,  
"Well yeah but some people like that. If they don't you can get plastic ones, or run it under a hot tap for a minute and dry it before you use it." Minho whispers,  
"You know so much about this stuff," which makes Kibum laugh.

"So what do you think? Do you wanna get it?"

Minho stares at it for a while. He decides he would rather look around a bit more before he makes his decision, but he doesn't actually say any of that, he just says,  
"Uhhhh… I don't- I don't-" so Kibum helps him out,  
"Maybe we should look at something else, yeah? What do you wanna look at next? Anything you've heard of that you wanna know more about?"

"Uhh… I guess. I don't really know how to describe what I want. Like, how do I tell you without, you know, actually… telling you?" Minho asks. Kibum laughs softly and says,  
"I don't mind if you tell me weird shit, I just pretend I don't wanna hear it because it annoys Tae. So yeah, go ahead. It's not like I don't hear weirder stuff from customers all the time."

It takes a long silence before Minho blurts out,  
"I like, um. You know when you- well maybe you don't, but. When you use too much lube, and like. I don't know. I just really love that. When there's tons of lube." Kibum nods and looks over at Tae.  
"Huh. Okay, well. Does it narrow down any more than that? Like, do you generally just enjoy the fact that it's lube or is it better because it's inside them?"

It's at that moment when Minho realises that Kibum thinks he's talking about putting the lube in Tae. Which he does _not_ do.  
"Oh. Um, I don't- I don't top."

Kibum stares at him.

"Tae tops me."

Kibum blinks and then looks at Tae, and then looks back at him and blinks again,  
"Oh. _Huh._ Not gonna lie, was _not_ expecting that but, like, hell yeah. That's hot as fuck." Minho's cheeks are now deep pink as he smiles awkwardly,  
"Uh… I low-key have no idea how to react to that." Kibum just laughs,  
"Don't mind me, it just surprised me for a second. Anyway, what is it you're into? I can show you the types of lube we have if you want."

Minho sighs,  
"What kind of 'types of lube' are there? Why does everything have like a thousand different types?" Kibum walks him over to the crate at the end of one shelf that contains different bottles of flavoured lube, and the end shelves that have fancier bottles labeled with different functions like 'heat up' or 'body coverage',  
"Just read the labels and see if you like the sound of any of them. I'm gonna go find Tae, make sure they haven't, like, stolen a keyring or something…" he trails off as he leaves Minho alone by the crate.

What he actually does when he finds Tae hovering around the cool lacy stuff at the front of the store is immediately grab their arm and whisper-yell at them,  
"Since when were you a top?! Why didn't you tell me?" Tae jumps about a mile in the air before turning and literally hitting Kibum with the bra they're holding,  
"Don't fucking sneak up on me!"

"Don't hit me with a bra, asshole! That's store property!"

"I _bought_ it while you were traumatising Minho, dickhead!"

Kibum gasps dramatically and whispers,  
"I am _educating_ him. And now everything I've said is stupid because I was under the assumption that _he_ tops _you_." Tae smirks,  
"Well, he doesn't. I don't know why you're mad I didn't tell you. Since when do I have to tell you everything about my sex life?" Kibum whines,  
"Because I tell you everything about mine! It's only fair." Tae neatly re-folds the bra they bought and tucks it into their bag, scoffing _again_ ,  
"I don't ask to be told about how much Jonghyun loves when you call him- whatever it was-"

"Kitten. I call him Kitten and he _loves_ it."

"I never said he didn't, chill. Why did you abandon Minho anyway? Just to tell me you didn't know I top?" Tae challenges. Kibum sighs,  
"Well, yeah but it's not like it's dangerous to leave him alone. He's not one of those little kids that have leash things because they're naughty." Tae smiles as they imagine it,  
"It's a close enough comparison. He tends to wander if I don't stay close to him." Kibum gives them a weird little grin,  
"Okay but why is that kinda cute though."

As if on cue Minho pops his head around a shelf and holds up a small bottle,  
"Why does everything have a heat-up version? Who the fuck wants a warm dick?" He mutters that last question to himself as he disappears behind the shelf again, but they both hear it and give each other an amused look. Tae answers,  
"To his credit he's just cute all the time, Kib. Anyway, what were you showing him before?"

Kibum replies plainly,  
"A speculum. I was telling him about the time I bought one and used it on Jjong and how much he hated it."

"TMI."

"You know that just saying the word TMI isn't gonna stop me, right? So yeah, I showed him one and he was like 'wouldn't it be cold?' so I told him how you can like, warm it up and stuff. But, again, I was thinking he was gonna use it on you."

Tae rolls their eyes and walks over to Minho, watching him pick up another bottle and read the label, then grimace at it and put it back. They smile fondly at him as he picks up another one. They tend to forget how innocent Minho actually is, because it's usually not as obvious as it is now, since the only time they think about it is when they're both having sex.

Tae wraps their arms around his waist and looks up at him, asking softly,  
"Have you found anything you like yet?" Minho sighs and turns to them with a pout,  
"I don't know. I told Kibum what I like and he showed me some stuff but none of them are like, calling out to me." Tae laughs softly,  
"It doesn't have to call out to you, honey. As long as you like it I'm okay with trying it with you."

Kibum returns and blurts out to them,  
"I just thought, once you buy something I can take my break and hang out with y'all if you want." Tae and Minho both agree quickly with nods. Then Kibum says,  
"So have you picked any of them?" The younger shakes his head,  
"I don't really know." Kibum nods in understanding,  
"Well, why don't you ask Tae? You've gotta find something you both like and then maybe you can buy something that works."

Tae smiles awkwardly at Minho,  
"Uhhh. I like… I mean, I like everything we do. How do I pick specific stuff?" Kibum shakes his head,  
"You two are adorable. Have you ever thought about doing something that you can't do because you don't have the stuff for it?" Tae's mind quickly goes back to last week, when they wished they had thigh high socks for Minho to wear so he looked extra squirmy and cute, and they start to blush like crazy. Kibum laughs,  
"I'll take that as a yes. What stuff do you need to do it?" They pout,  
"But that doesn't require a toy! It needs… well it needs… clothes."

Kibum raises his eyebrows,  
"Uh huh, what clothes? Are they kinky clothes or underwear or what?"

"Um… well I don't know if Minho will like it."

"Then ask him!"

Tae turns to Minho,  
"Well, I wanna know if you'd like to wear thigh high socks because, you know, because they might make you feel pretty and I really wanna see you in them." Kibum hisses behind Tae and whispers,  
"That would be so hot, oh my god." Tae glares at him, but they turn back when Minho breathes out an awkward laugh,  
"I think I like that. But do you sell those or are they sold in like, normal clothes shops?" Kibum answers, and they can both tell he's going into salesperson mode,  
"Well we've got all the edgier or prettier ones but if you wanna start off simple I'd recommend ordering some basic ones online. I can show y'all the ones we have though."

He leads them to the right-hand section of the shop, furthest away from the checkout desk, and stops in front of a shelf where the tights and stockings are kept. Kibum says,  
"So the ones we have are mostly black, but we've got quite a few white pairs and a pink one." Tae hums, and mutters to themself,  
"They were white when I imagined it." Minho raises an eyebrow at them,  
"So you _imagined_ it? When was this?"

Tae grins, subtly gesturing towards Kibum,  
"Are you sure you want me to tell you right now?" Minho shuts up pretty quickly after that, and picks up a packet of white ones. He reads the label,  
"Huh. These ones are made of lace stuff. Do you want lace?"

"I don't know. Do _you_ want lace? You're the one who's gonna be wearing them."

"... Maybe not."

"Yeah."

Tae picks up a different packet and reads it out,  
"Ooooooh! These ones have garters!"

Kibum raises an eyebrow at them. Tae looks up and their face falls, realising they kind of exposed themself. Minho comes to the rescue,  
"That's really cool. I want garters." Tae does a tiny fist pump in the air and holds the packet close to them. Minho smiles, feeling a lot more relieved now that they've officially picked something. Kibum asks,  
"So do you wanna look at anything else?"

They end up looking at the anal toys section, because obviously. Tae reads out every single label whilst Minho stands and blushes, as he watches them browse through like they're just books or something. Kibum suddenly shouts,  
"Oh!" and makes them both jump,  
"Y'all said you wanted something to do with lube and stuff. Did you mean stuff like this?" He shows them a plastic pack that contains a gigantic syringe made of plastic, that has a nozzle on the end instead of a needle.

Tae chokes on air a little as they look at it,  
"That's. Uh. That's a big syringe."

"Yup. It comes with a plastic tube, and you put the end in the booty and fill it with stuff."

Both Tae and Minho are completely silent. Finally Tae speaks as they take the packet from him,  
"Are we gonna just ignore the fact that you just said _in the booty_?" Kibum says firmly,  
"No. Remember that forever. Anyway, is it the kind of thing you meant?"

It's silent again.

Tae turns to Minho and laughs when they see how red his face is. He blinks and mumbles,  
"That's like, exactly what I meant." Tae's eyes widen,  
"Oh. Wow. That's… that's really hot, actually." They both stare at each other as they realise just how hot it would be to use it. Kibum ruins the moment and fake gags,  
"While it would be hot as fuck can y'all not have eye sex literally right in front of me?"

-

In the end Kibum ends up giving them a discount even though nothing they bought applied to the offer, just because he made Tae promise to buy him a milkshake later. Minho takes their shopping back to the car and meets them in the food hall where they all sit and chat for a while.

Later, when the sun is barely showing over the buildings anymore and the whole car park is bathing in orange, Minho opens the car door again and sits in the passenger seat. Tae gets in too and starts the engine, muttering to themself,  
"I can't believe we exposed ourselves so much in front of Kib like that."

Minho laughs,  
"It's only fair. He exposes himself willingly every time we meet."

"I don't want to stoop to his level though. Like, I love being open and accepting of our sex lives. But does he need to know what kinky shit we're into?"

"Tae, he was helping us buy sex toys. He probably does need to know."

Tae scoffs at him. After a few seconds he asks,  
"You enjoyed yourself though, right?" The elder nods,  
"It was fun. Also I was like, high-key turned on when I saw the syringe."

Tae smiles and leans over to kiss Minho on the cheek. Then they pull out of the parking spot and drive to the exit with a smirk,

" _Good thing we bought it then, isn't it?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and comment because i am hungry for approval :3


End file.
